Eyes Wide Open
by The Phire Within
Summary: The Sekirei are not the only power above man in the world. Not by a long shot. They had better keep their eyes wide open.
1. The Eternal One

The Eternal One

* * *

Over the centuries, he possessed many titles, and just as many names. He had worked with his hands; farmer, smith, craftsman, and warrior. He had worked with his mind; scholar, scientist, philosopher. He had led men; general, king, Caesar, emperor.

Yes, he had seen the centuries and experienced all walks of life. Many men knew nothing of their past lives. He did in some lives. And it often drove him insane. The men who believed in reincarnation being dependent on your deeds in life were dead wrong. It was as if a die was cast every time he died. He was born into poverty after being a just and wise ruler, and he was thrust into a life of luxury and ease after being a brutal savage.

No, a man's current or previous lives altered nothing about the future. Two things, however, did remain constant. He was always male. Thousands of years and hundreds of lifetimes had proved this to him. And he was always human. At least, at the start of his life.

In this life, he was known as Mitsu. It was not the first time he had lived in Japan. He had seen Daimyos and Shoguns rise and fall. He had even been one such ruler. Had Mitsu been free of the knowledge of his past lives, perhaps he would have been able to enjoy this life. Technology had made life easier and more convenient.

Cell phones, computers, cars, and televisions altered how mankind lived their lives. But Mitsu remembered the old days. Man was stronger then. They knew magic. They knew the sword. They knew fear. But the men of today waved their banners, crying, "Equality! Justice! Freedom!" Man would never be free from himself. Freedom is an illusion. Man could never know justice. Justice is perception. Man may seek it, but will never find equality. Equality is beyond his reach. Man strove for ideals which he could never hope to attain as human nature existed.

To a degree, Mitsu respected this dream. Once, he had strove for the very same thing. He had committed the entirety of himself to this cause for lifetimes. He did not succeed. And it was often not due to the opposition. Rather, the reason Mitsu's efforts failed was because those who claimed to support equality, freedom, and justice alongside him failed in their efforts.

They succumbed to the desire to subjugate their foes through force. This was not freedom. They convicted those who opposed these utopian ideals with crimes. This was not justice. And they viewed those who disagreed with their mission as unenlightened, lesser men. This was certainly not equality.

In their effort to become better men, they became that which they hated: judgmental, hateful, and prideful. Failure after failure, though through no fault of his own, drove Mitsu to abandon the fantasy. For several lifetimes, at least those lives when he recalled all others, he was depressed over this failure.

Depression turned to anger. Anger to rage. Rage to violence.

He sought to destroy such self-destructive creatures to satiate his rage. Decades, and even centuries of war did nothing but turn him numb to the pain.

He realized that for all of their weakness, his fellow humans managed to survive. He used magic to cause plagues and famines. The only time humans seemed to shine was when they were thrown from their pedestal. When populations were destroyed in war, disease, or starvation they banded together. It took disaster, but mankind could show love to each other. They didn't seem to care that they were once enemies when they strove to survive alongside one another.

By the time he called himself Mitsu, he had long forgotten his pain. Sometimes the wound would reopen, and he would become angry. But Mitsu stayed bitter. He felt alone in the world. There was nobody else that knew his worries. No one that he could speak to without seeming insane. Perhaps he was insane.

He needed no master to teach him anything. He only needed for his brain to develop enough and he would remember all things from his earlier lives. As a result, he frightened his mother and father. He gave them insight and wisdom far beyond their years at the tender age of six. Shortly afterward, he deemed himself capable enough to be able to leave his parents' protection.

At the close of his last life, near the turn of the millennium, he detected an anomaly, a power he did not recognize, near Japan. The demons of the world had grown to fear Mitsu and man. They still believed man capable of defending themselves from their direct attacks, and Mitsu they rightly terrified of. Mitsu knew that the few dragons remaining had secluded themselves. They did not fear mankind, and Mitsu respected their wisdom and kindness toward him in the past. Soon, mankind would drive them out of their homes, and they would likely destroy the pesky humans responsible. It would not be the first time. Mitsu thought it amusing that man considered himself the apex predator. They stood a chance with magic, but they had abandoned it.

At the time, Mitsu, known then as Friedrich, was ill and incapable of investigating this surge of power he had not felt ever before. So Mitsu was fortunate to be born in Japan as Mitsu, rather than elsewhere and having to travel. It wouldn't be too difficult to travel to Japan, but this was far more convenient.

The following decade was spent building his strength through training and magic so as to crush any opposition. Simply put, there was no amusement in fighting anything that could not challenge him at his best. If his opponent was not in his league, it was their fault for overstepping their limits.

Just after Mitsu turned seventeen and was preparing to begin his search for answers, he was discovered once more by the Order.

If only he had heard the chatter, he would have been able to avoid the headache.

When they found him in the ruins of one of his homes from a previous life, he was performing katas of his own design. They were amplified through the use of strenuous magic. Power and sweat flooded from his body. Mitsu threw away the caution he should have had, assuming that no other human would be anywhere nearby. Still, the risk he took was too great. After all, it wouldn't even take a human sensitive to magic to detect him.

Just as Mitsu swung his sword, amplified by magic, through the air with an echoing roar he heard several people order him, "DROP YOUR WEAPON! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, WE WILL SHOOT!"

Mitsu turned to the men, his nodachi still in his hand, and said, "You'll shoot me? That would be unwise."

A few of the men were smart enough to take cover behind stones and walls. Even fewer were wise enough to hold their fire. The crack of their handguns and rifles echoed off the nearby hills as their bullets shot through the air. None of the bullets reached their target.

Before those who fired their weapons knew they had missed, they were lifeless bodies on the ground. Blood dripped off the edge of Mitsu's razor sharp blade before he whipped his sword in a small arc and sent the offending liquid off his blade.

"Congratulations," Mitsu said as he stood over their bodies, "you are the first men to fall to my blade in this life. You should be honored."

"You're a monster!" one of the men Mitsu's blade had not acquainted itself with cried as he shakily pointed his firearm toward the swordsman. Before he even pulled the trigger, Mitsu cut his arm off at the elbow.

"Yes, I am," Mitsu said with a grin. "At least, by your standards. I have not encountered the Order since the Second World War, unless I am mistaken. I had hoped you all died after that."

"We exist to eradicate monsters like you from this world," one of the older men said venomously. This one, at least, had enough sense of self-preservation to put his gun away.

"Are you one of their Archivers?" Mitsu asked, recognized the man's age and obvious seniority as the remaining men holstered their weapons if possible. "You are too old to be anything else. Ha! The Order has grown too weak. In your quest to eradicate the supernatural from the world, you have certainly failed. You have abandoned the only thing that gave you a chance. Well, except that."

Mitsu was pointing at the emblem on their white uniforms. He knew the significance of the sword flanked by fire. However, it appeared that they did not.

"What are you talking about?" the older man asked.

"And you are supposedly an Archiver? Laughable," Mitsu said, though he did not laugh. "I will leave you to decipher my clue, but only if you answer my questions first."

"You are not the one to ask questions here!" another young fool yelled, raising his gun once more and firing.

Mitsu did not even bother to move. Instead, he merely held out his palm toward the bullet and made it disappear. It reappeared after out of thin air and shot into another one of the soldiers.

"Are you saying I'm not the one in charge here, boy?" Mitsu asked, and dark look in his eyes. "I have no sympathy for fools. And look at that! Your actions have killed one of your allies! Was that one a friend of yours?"

"You BASTARD!" the man screamed as he sprinted at Mitsu, drawing a sword from his back to attack him.

Mitsu swiped his blade with little effort and cut through the enraged man's sword before continuing the stroke through his neck.

"Am I going to be dirtying my blade again?" Mitsu asked as the man's head rolled at his feet. "I would like to return to my katas soon, so let's get this over with. Will you answer my questions?"

Several of the men from the Order shifted their weight nervously. Mitsu had effortlessly killed all but eight of them.

The Archiver spoke up once again, "It depends on the nature of the question. If the question would be a betrayal of the Order, we would rather die."

His men all agreed readily.

"I appreciate your dedication and resolution. Many men in this modern age have abandoned difficult ways in favor of ease and simplicity. Anyway, unless your Order was involved, I doubt very much that my questions will be considered betrayal," Mitsu said, flicking the blood off his sword and sheathing it; these men would not attack him anymore.

"Then, in exchange for your lives, answer my questions," Mitsu spoke again after a moment of silence. "Firstly, do you men know of any significant events that happened during or a few years after the year 1999?"

"That was an eventful time, but I assume you mean specifically in or near Japan?" the Archiver asked. Mitsu nodded his confirmation. "Actually, the only significant event happened fairly recently: nearly all the powerful nations joined forces in an operation to invade an island in this region. That island is on no map, and it is rumored that it can move on its own. Their operation failed utterly. Probably turned on each other."

"Why did they invade?" Mitsu asked.

"We are uncertain. We do not concern ourselves with the affairs of those who are unaware," the Archiver said.

"Then you are doubly fools. Some supernatural events attract the attention of regular folk. Their governments act to either protect their people or gain power, typically the latter. But your failures in your duty are none of my concern. Is there any other major event, political or otherwise, in Japan that I must be aware of and may be relevant to the event in 1999?" Mitsu asked.

"We keep our eyes open for demons, not politics," the Archiver said.

"Idiots," Mitsu mumbled as he shook his head. "You may leave. I am done with you now."

Several of the remaining men bristled slightly, but the Archiver spoke before anyone else could, "The next time you encounter us, we will not be made fools of."

"I certainly hope not," Mitsu said. "It would be much more fun if you were at least noticeable."

Mitsu sat on the ground and watched as the Order left his home. "An island, huh? And a moving one at that. Could that be the work of a sea dragon?" Mitsu mused. "No. I would have sensed it. There was something more significant about it."

After thinking heavily on this for nearly an hour, Mitsu decided it was best to begin investigating in earnest. The only beings he knew of that might still overpower him were the mighty dragons and demon kings, neither of which would likely present an immediate threat.

"My first step should be to sense for a similar power once more. It is more likely than not that whatever caused the disruption at the turn of the millennium is still somewhat nearby. It makes sense to settle in the closest suitable land, unless the being or beings responsible for the power have or had a goal in mind," Mitsu thought aloud. "There may be some information available in the city that could be of use. It has been some time since I've been to Tokyo, after all."

* * *

"Whose genius idea was it to rename this place Shinto Teito? What the hell was the problem with Tokyo? I liked that name!" Mitsu grumbled. A string of curses in at least seven different languages followed, drawing the attention of several passersby.

Despite his issue with the renaming of the city, Mitsu was thrilled to see how it had changed. "Now if only this place wasn't full of simpletons and ignorants, I would never leave," he said to himself. Screens flashed everywhere, showing everything from advertisements to news and announcements. Millions of people hustled throughout the city going about their daily lives, entirely ignorant of the secrets this world truly held.

Casting out his senses, Mitsu noted several murders and violent acts occurring throughout the region. "They really do never change," he sighed. There was, after all, still a part of him that hoped mankind would open their eyes and stop destroying themselves.

Mitsu wandered the city for hours, realizing the power he sensed in his last life coated the city like a blanket. There was so much of it that it clouded his senses and he could not hope to pinpoint the source. In his mind, Mitsu made it out as something akin to there being so much mud in water that one could not see what stirred the murk. But the water always cleared in the end.

"You there, boy," a man called.

Mitsu realized he was being addressed, and had to remind himself that he was seventeen years old. He turned to see a police officer walking toward him docilely.

"Yes, sir?" Mitsu said, maintaining the image of the young man he appeared to be, and physically was.

"You should be in school," the cop said. "Why aren't you?"

"I graduated a few years early," Mitsu explained. _More like a few decades early, _Mitsu thought.

"Can you produce a diploma then? Or proof that you are a college student or working?" the policeman asked.

"No, sir," Mitsu said. "I don't carry my diploma around, and I'm self-employed."

"Well, carry on then. And keep your nose clean," the officer said, not fully believing Mitsu's story but letting it slide. He had better things to do anyway.

After the cop was far enough away, Mitsu chuckled to himself. _Manipulating his mind was like buttering toast. Far too easy. How much more fun would that have been if he could see my nodachi?_

With a brief look around, Mitsu leapt over the crowds in front of him and onto a nearby building. He began to leap from building to building, appearing as nothing more than a blur to anyone who saw him.

* * *

Over his many lives, Mitsu developed a talent for recognizing extraordinary people among ordinary men. And Mitsu saw one such man standing before him. He either was more than he seemed, or knew something the men around him did not. And based on the way he seemed to look at those around him as fools, he likely knew something extraordinary. _Is this man aware of the supernatural world around him?_

"What the hell are you staring at, shorty?" the man growled.

"You," Mitsu responded. "Why call me shorty? I'm taller."

"I don't give a damn," the man bit back, "now why were you staring at me?"

"You know something everyone around you doesn't," Mitsu explained. "What is your name?"

"I know what?" he slurred, slightly drunk it seemed. "And I'm Seo. Here's my card."

Seo passed him a crumpled napkin.

"This is a napkin," Mitsu said.

"Really? Shit, I'm more wasted than I thought," Seo said, producing a card from his pocket this time.

"Need to get home?" Mitsu said. In order to get information, you often have to ingratiate yourself.

"Nah, my ladies are probably gonna pick me up in a little bit," Seo said.

As if on cue, two black haired twins stormed in and grabbed Seo by his arms, yelling at him as the dragged him out of the bar into the night.

Mitsu smiled, but not because of the admittedly hilarious situation.

He had found at least two of the sources of the disturbance in 1999.

* * *

A savage grin covered his hooded face as he followed the trio, waiting for the moment to strike. _I've found it! And it practically fell into my lap. Kind of disappointing, actually. I was hoping this would take some time to investigate. Oh well._

The twins turned off the busy street. _Now._

Mitsu dropped down in front of them, his hood and the darkness concealing him.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the twins demanded.

"I'm more curious about who you two are. Or rather, what you are," Mitsu said, power flowing through his voice. "Would you care to explain, or do I need to get violent?

"What? Who do you think you are? If it's a fight you want, you've just gotten one," the same twin said. Mitsu noted she had a larger bust than her sister.

"Hikari! Stop!" her sister cried.

But Hikari had already dropped Seo's arm and began charging at Mitsu, electricity crackling along her body.

"An elemental?" Mitsu asked, tilting his head as he stepped to the side to dodge her attack. "No, not fast nor strong enough."

"What did you say?!" Hikari roared. "Hibiki!"

"Idiot," her sister said as she set Seo down to join her sister.

Lightning crackled through the air as the twins attacked him, but Mitsu remained unfazed, studying the pair closely. But he became too careless and received a direct hit from Hikari, which sent him tumbling through the wall of a nearby building.

"I think you killed him," Hibiki said to her sister.

"Good, he deserved it," Hikari responded, elated to have finally hit the annoying bastard.

Rubble shifted as Mitsu stood once more, little worse of for the blow.

"Your power is difficult to read, I'll admit. That packed more of a punch than I expected. But," Mitsu said as he cracked his neck, "you are still not powerful enough to have been the cause of that event."

"What are you?" Hibiki asked warily.

"I'm human, of course," Mitsu said. Technically, he was not lying. "But the pair of you certainly are not. Are you going to tell me now, before I get rough?"

"Fuck you!" Hikari raged, charging at Mitsu with the rage of lightning at her command.

"Rough it is!" Mitsu said, a dark light taking his eyes.

The lightning on Hikari's arms glistened off steel that was not there a moment before. Only her instinct saved her life as Mitsu's blade flashed from its sheath. But the grace was momentary. Immediately after she dodged that first strike, Mitsu drove his fist into her stomach, bringing the woman to her knees and doing untold damage to her organs.

"Hikari!" Hibiki cried as she ran to her sister. She had a bad feeling about this man from the very beginning.

"Will you be more cooperative than your lovely sister? She had better be much tougher than a human. Than blow would likely kill her if she was normal. Not that I care in particular," Mitsu said, his sword gleaming in the starlight.

"That hurt," Hikari breathed. "I can't feel anything below my ribcage."

"That doesn't bode well," Mitsu said. "Even if she lives, she may not walk again."

"You bastard!" Seo cried, finally aware of his surroundings. "I'll kill you!"

"Seo, don't," Hibiki said. "I won't tell you anything. I can't."

"And you, Seo?" Mitsu asked. "Can you tell me anything? Or are you just as useless?"

"Why should I tell you? What are you gonna do, huh? Kill me?" Seo asked without fear in his eyes. _This man has a strong spirit._

"I could do that," Mitsu said as he removed his hood, and Seo recognized him instantly. "I knew that you knew something I didn't. And even better, you know at least part of the answer I'm in Japan to seek. As for why you should tell me, well, I am feeling generous. Frankly, it would be more hassle than it's worth to try and hunt down someone else who can answer my questions, so I would prefer to keep you alive. If you tell me what these two ladies are, and everything you know about their origins, I will heal Hikari's wounds."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Seo asked.

"I'm a man of my word. If nothing else is true in this world, that is," Mitsu said.

"So I'm supposed to take your word that your word is good?" Seo asked, incredulous.

"I could give you my sword, but I could still kill all three of you without it, so it would be a false confidence. Is the information so valuable that you cannot share it to save your woman?" Mitsu questioned. "If so, that is certainly interesting."

"Seo, don't tell him. Takehito will kill you," Hibiki said.

"No, he wouldn't," Seo said. "Minaka would try, but Takehito and Miya would understand."

"If it gets me my information, I will take care of Minaka so he cannot strike at you," Mitsu said.

"You really want to know about this, don't you?" Seo asked.

"I inherited this investigation from someone close to me, and I've spent my whole life preparing for it," Mitsu said. _Yea, I'm pretty close to myself, I would say. _"I don't want to know, I need to know."

"What will you do with the information once I tell you?" Seo asked. _Good, he's telling me. _

"That depends on what I learn. I will follow through with my word, regardless," Mitsu responded.

Seo considered Mitsu for several second longer. "I want at least one piece of information that may be able to protect us. What is your name?"

"Mitsu Ebisu," Mitsu said, bowing mockingly toward Seo.

"I'll remember that," Seo said. "Hikari and Hibiki are Sekirei. From what I know, they are aliens whose ship crash landed here years ago, and they have powers, as you've seen."

"What year did they crash land?" Mitsu asked.

"No telling. They could have been here for thousands of years. But Minaka and Takami discovered their ship in 1999 on Kamikura Island," Seo said.

"1999? You're sure?" Mitsu begged for confirmation.

"Positive."

"Where is this island?" Mitsu asked.

"I couldn't tell you. Minaka somehow removed it from every map, satellite picture, and record. Only a few people at MBI know. And I suppose a few of the Sekirei might know as well. There isn't much on the island. There may be a few young Sekirei. I don't know how Minaka does his work," Seo spat.

"Hmm," Mitsu said, pondering this information. "I presume that this Minaka could answer whatever questions I still have?"

"If anyone could, it would be him. If he doesn't know, he can find out. He is running the show, after all," Seo said.

"Where do I find him?" Mitsu asked.

Seo pointed toward a large tower. "At MBI's headquarters, that tower. His office is probably at the top. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," Mitsu said, approaching Hikari. Hibiki shied away, pulling her sister with her. "I am a man of my word. Your last name, Seo?"

"Kaoru."

Mitsu's hands began to glow as he muttered a spell under his breath. He moved his hands over Hikari's midsection slowly, reaching out with his magic and mind to heal the damage he did to her. His suspicions were proven true; Hikari's back was broken by his blow. Though it seemed to already be healing itself, albeit very slowly.

"Amazing," Mitsu breathed as he healed the woman. "She will be fine now. Go on, stand up."

Hikari got to her feet shakily, though Hibiki helped her. Once Hikari got her balance, she swung her foot at Mitsu and the blow connected.

"Now that wasn't very kind," Mitsu said as he rubbed his face. "Is your foot okay? Even if it isn't, I'm not healing that. By the way, Seo, there is a chance that Hikari would have made a full recovery without my aid. These Sekirei are amazing. I've seen very few things that possess their resilience and healing ability."

"So you just screwed me," Seo said.

"No, I followed through on our deal. To my knowledge, she was paralyzed for life. And I said there was a chance she would recover. And if she did, it would have taken quite a bit of time. I can't say for certain, as I don't know how potent their healing factor is. I may pay you a visit in the future. I like you, Seo Kaoru. You possess a resolve that I can respect."

"Please don't," Seo said.

Mitsu only chuckled in response as he leapt away from the trio.

"Please tell me we won't see him again," Hibiki said.

"I have a feeling we will," Seo responded.

"I'll kick his ass next time," Hikari said.

"No you won't," Seo and Hibiki said in sync.

* * *

This had to be the CEO's office. It was beyond opulent, even for the head of a company. This Minaka character was likely conceited. Everything looked like it belonged in a throne room, except the numerous expensive electronics. TVs with information from satellites, local and international stations, and cameras were everywhere. If Minaka could track every one of these screens, he was a genius.

The moment the man himself walked in, Mitsu knew he was a pompous bastard. He was wearing all white. Literally, everything was white. And he had a cloak. A CLOAK.

"You're a pompous ass, aren't you?" Mitsu asked, speaking his mind.

"I beg your pardon? Why are you in my chair?" Minaka asked.

"Best chair in the room, Minaka," Mitsu said, flashing a dangerous smile. "I've got to say, this is a very impressive setup you have here."

"Why thank you," Minaka said, apparently adjusting to being in front of his own desk. Mitsu saw the light of a madman in his eyes. He liked madmen. They were fun. "So why are you here?"

"I have a lot of questions, most of them about these Sekirei," Mitsu said. "And you are definitely a pompous ass, but you look like you might be entertaining."

"And you are more than you seem," Minaka said, his hands folded beneath his chin and his glasses gleaming. He was considering called for the Discipline Squad, but now he was intrigued.

"Ah! A smart madman!" Mitsu said. "Excellent. I am Mitsu Ebisu. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Minaka."

"What is it you wish to know about the Sekirei?" Minaka asked.

"Are you the one who discovered them on Kamikura Island?" Mitsu asked.

"Yes," Minaka said. "My companion and I were investigating it. We were the first to set foot on the island. It had risen up from the ocean floor."

"Where is it?" Mitsu asked.

"I would show you, but that is not solely my information to share," Minaka replied. Mitsu stared at the man from across the desk.

"What happened there in 1999?" Mitsu asked.

"We discovered the Sekirei's ship, and, therefore, the Sekirei themselves," Minaka said.

"Did something happen when you found them? A flash of light? A burst of energy?" Mitsu asked, firing off another question.

"Yes, both in fact. And a lot of heat was released, though the heat was uncomfortable rather than dangerous," Minaka answered.

"Do you know the nature of the energy?" Mitsu asked.

"No, not for certain," Minaka said. "But I believe it was an accumulation of the Sekirei's power, or whatever manor of power protected them for however long they were under the sea."

"Alright," Mitsu said as he spun the chair several times, Minaka appearing and disappearing from view.

"Why are you asking?" Minaka asked.

"Mostly out of curiosity," Mitsu said, "but some part because I didn't want a hostile force to eradicate this world entirely."

"You would rather do that on your own?" Minaka asked.

"I tried that in the past," Mitsu said, smirking at Minaka as his eyes widened.

"What are you?"

"Human," Mitsu said. "That is a personal secret. I'm not entirely opposed to telling you, but I like the mystique I retain while you are ignorant."

"That mystique is certainly intriguing, I admit," Minaka conceded. "Excellent flair."

"Thank you," Mitsu said. "Now, tell me about these Sekirei, and what you are planning with them."

"Certainly," Minaka said, his glasses flashing once more as he moved his head to rest on his folded hands. "As I'm sure you know by now, the Sekirei are aliens with extraordinary powers. The range of their power is, truthfully, far too broad for me to explain here.

"As for what I'm planning, well, I want to usher in the new age of the gods! These Sekirei are practically gods, and with their Ashikabi's they have the ability to establish a new age. This is the S Plan! The Sekirei Game! And I, Minaka Hiroto, am the game master for this wondrous changing of the age!" Minaka cried, standing up and raising his hands into the air triumphantly.

"I admit this sounds interesting," Mitsu said as he stroked his chin and smirked, "but I now feel obligated to tell you that your Sekirei are, by far, not the strongest force on the planet."

"Really?" Minaka asked. "Do tell. Anything that can make the game more interesting."

"Humans are currently the dominant creature on the planet, but they are not the strongest, merely the most numerous. We still hold legends of those higher beings, but regard them as mere stories. Dragons, demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and nearly everything else the flits through the nightmares of mankind are real. A select few have died out or have been hunted to extinction. But many of these creatures are alive and well," Mitsu said.

"Is that so?" Minaka said. The caped man leaned back, a slight grin on his face as he considered this new information.

"You have no idea of the true scope of power in this world," Mitsu said, a smirk slowly stretching across his own face.

"Is there a chance you could have some of these beings come here?" Minaka asked. He had abandoned his grin. This man was serious, and mad indeed.

"No need," Mitsu said. "They are in the city. Truth of the matter is, they will likely interfere with your game the moment they realize there is a respectable power in the region. Especially any werewolves. They love to fight. Odds are that more creatures will flock to the city because of the Sekirei's presence. All they need is to notice the power flowing from the city. That is why I am here. I noticed the power these Sekirei possess as well as the foreign nature of it, and came to investigate."

"Wonderful," Minaka said, "now the Sekirei must test themselves, not only against each other, but against other, potentially more powerful beings."

"Of course, many of these supernatural beings will stay away out of disinterest," Mitsu said.

"But you didn't," Minaka pointed out.

"I'll agree that I'm not normal, but I am, as I said, human. The affairs of men are of some minute interest to me," Mitsu admitted. "In truth, I think the organization that is pursuing me will arrive to investigate this city. That is, if the buffoons ever prove capable of detecting my presence."

"Who are these men?" Minaka asked. _This man is looking for anything and everything he can to spice up his game. I've not met one like him since Commodus._

"They call themselves the Order," Mitsu said. "Original, I know."

"Indeed," Minaka agreed quietly.

"Their sworn mission is to eradicate all supernatural forces from the earth so that humans may live without fear. The fools think they've nearly won," Mitsu chuckled.

"And why are they after you?" Minaka said. _Fishing for facts. I'll nibble. Let's see how smart you are._

"I've done a lot over the years to piss them off," Mitsu said.

"I see," Minaka says. "Would you perhaps like to meet a Sekirei?"

"I've already met two, actually," Mitsu said. "But, seeing as they are beautiful creatures, I am not opposed." _This is probably a trap. Again, I'll bite. _

"Excellent," Minaka said. "I believe Karasuba is here at the moment."

**AN: **First Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. It will likely be getting darker soon. After all, Karasuba is coming!


	2. The Dark Souls

The Dark Souls

Long before Minaka suggested they visit a Sekirei, Mitsu knew there were at least two or three in the building, though two in particular shined brighter than the other.

"Karasuba, you say?" Mitsu said.

"Indeed," Minaka said, walking alongside Mitsu, his arrogant smirk decorating his face. "She is one of the oldest Sekirei, Number 4, in fact."

"How significant is the age of a Sekirei?" Mitsu asked.

"Almost entirely insignificant, on its own," Minaka replied. "What is more important is who adjusted the Sekirei."

"What do you mean by adjusted?"

"If we were to leave them in their natural state, we are reasonably certain that they will possess far too much power. So much so that I fear their bodies cannot handle it," Minaka said.

"If you truly believe that, someone misinformed you, or you're a fool," Mitsu commented bitingly.

"I hear I am a fool quite often, in fact," Minaka said, completely ignoring the barb.

"I don't doubt it," Mitsu muttered. "But you are intelligent; that is certainly clear. Why do you truly limit their power?"

Minaka pretended as if he didn't hear Mitsu. But Mitsu had seen thousands of years. He had seen the best liars and tricksters the world has ever known. He could easily tell that Minaka was afraid of the true strength that the Sekirei possessed. _Now I must see this strength. It is possible they are true contenders in this world._

After several long moments of silence, Mitsu opted to speak once more. "Why so eager to introduce me to this Karasuba?" he asked.

"Karasuba is one of the strongest Sekirei in the game, foregoing one or two others depending on opinion," Minaka said. "After meeting her, you may have a better idea of what they are capable of."

_Liar. He thinks I'm a threat. He's right, of course. I doubt that this woman will be capable of doing me any serious harm. _

As Mitsu thought these things, he cast out his senses for the Sekirei in question. He was slowly getting better at pinpointing Sekirei out of the cloud of their power. There were several Sekirei in the building, as he thought there would be. But three of these power signatures in particular nearly drowned all others. _Let's test you again, Minaka. Have you guessed any of my abilities?_

"So is Karasuba the strongest Sekirei here, then?" Mitsu asked, making sure that there was no hint for Minaka to see when he glanced at him.

"No," Minaka said, after glancing as Mitsu expected him to. "Karasuba is the third largest power here, but she has the potential to be stronger than the other two."

"Hmm," Mitsu said. _Did he guess that I could sense the powers? Now I know why he is bringing me to Karasuba, rather than one of the other two. She will do dirty work. _"So the other two are indisposed, then?"

"Yes, I believe Miya is being adjusted at the moment, but I don't think she plans on participating in the game itself. Yume is still young, and going through her own adjustments, but she is an anomaly amongst the Sekirei we've analyzed thus far," Minaka said.

"How so?" Mitsu asked. _Weak excuses. He definitely wants to get rid of me. The fool has only played politics for twenty years at best. I have hundreds of years of experience in far deadlier courts._

"Yume, how should I say, doesn't fight in the same manner as the rest," Minaka said. "She has a vast well of power, and seems to know things she shouldn't have learned yet. Her adjustments have been intense, as we can't seem to stabilize her power."

"Tell me about this power," Mitsu said. "I may have some insight."

Minaka studied him from the corner of his eye for a moment, as if doubting that seriously. "She seems to have the ability to manipulate events around her to her advantage. Such as easily maneuvering through fields of projectiles and proving incapable of being struck. She also possesses immense strength and the ability to fire beams of light to attack foes at range."

"That is interesting," Mitsu said. "So you think she has the ability to alter her fate?"

"Perhaps," Minaka said. "And perhaps the fate of those around her as well."

_He never considered that she might possess enhanced perception and reflexes? It is no wonder they are having problems adjusting her. They are trying to attack the wrong issue._

"What plans do you have for her?" Mitsu asked, pushing his thoughts aside for a moment.

"I plan to have her aid in the defense of Kamikura Island as a member of the Discipline Squad in the near future," Minaka said.

"That could be a potentially good use for her," Mitsu agreed. _Bastard. She is a person, not a weapon. These types of men have always pissed me off. You want an interesting game? Well I'll give it to you…_

"Ah, Karasuba should be in here," Minaka said, turning toward a fairly inconspicuous door.

Sure enough, Mitsu sensed a tremendous power behind the door.

Before Minaka even breathed, knocked, or reached for the door handle the blade of a nodachi, not unlike Mitsu's own, shot a foot through the door.

"Go away, Minaka," a voice called. "I'm busy."

"I have a visitor for you, Karasuba-san," Minaka said. _San? This man doesn't seem the type to use any honorific. He truly fears this woman, in some place._

"You never bring me visitors unless you want something," Karasuba replied.

The blade disappeared from the door, leaving a hole in its place, before a tall woman with ashen hair nearly tore the door from its hinges. Her arms were crossed her brow was set.

"And the only thing you ever want from me is for someone to die," Karasuba said, a sickly sweet smile on her face. _She enjoys killing. _"Just say it up front. Your trickery sickens me. Aren't you afraid, Monkey?"

"You're calling me a monkey?" Mitsu asked, a smirk on his face. Something was happening to Karasuba. She was becoming more hostile on the outside, but her aura seemed different. It seemed to be due to his presence.

Karasuba's blade was at Mitsu's neck in an instant, drawing small beads of blood from a hairline cut. "Yes, I am," Karasuba growled, a fierce light in her eyes.

"Very discourteous, Minaka," Mitsu commented, not taking his eyes off Karasuba's steel grey orbs.

"Whatever do you mean?" Minaka asked, apparently not understanding. _I am not fooled._

"To have a man attacked in your home is shameful," Mitsu said. "Even more so if you ordered the attack."

Karasuba's eyebrow shot up at Mitsu's calm. The few Sekirei that were active were already frightened of her, with the exception of Miya and Kazehana, and every human she encountered feared her more than death within an instant.

"Honor is dead," Minaka said. "This is a modern world, Mitsu. Honor does no man any good in this dog eat dog world. You would do well to remember that. Your world of myths is interesting, but I can continue without your help. Now, you are nothing but a liability."

"You are making one crucial mistake," Mitsu said, still eyeballing Karasuba. It would be a lie to say he was not attracted to this woman. And he sensed something he did not understand channeling between the two of them. "I will not be so easily disposed of."

"Fool," Karasuba said, drawing her blade along his throat.

But Mitsu was no longer there. He stood several feet away, a nodachi in his own hand now.

"Ah," Karasuba mused, "you are no weakling then?"

Minaka looked terrified from his spot against the wall. Mitsu did not have a sword a few moments ago, it was as if he pulled one from thin air, and he had never seen anyone other than Miya escape Karasuba so easily and unharmed. The genius behind MBI frantically pressed the button on his watch that called all discipline squad members in fear of the consequence of a battle involving Karasuba. He might become collateral damage. And Karasuba would not go out of her way to protect him.

"I am not," Mitsu said, brandishing his blade with a smile that matched Karasuba's.

One second. One step to the side. Two seconds. Breathe in. Breathe out. Three seconds. Steel flew through the air. And sparks flew.

Karasuba stepped forward first, her blade arcing through the air, whistling as it moved in its deadly path. But Mitsu was not there when her sword finished its journey. He had sidestepped, and only his blade remained in Karasuba's path.

"You scratched me," Mitsu chuckled, wiping a small amount of blood from his cheek. "Very nice. Your skill with the blade is as beautiful as you are, if not more so. I've never seen a woman like you before. And that is saying something, trust me."

All Karasuba did in response was growl and attack viciously with an overhead strike that would split steel. Mitsu knew this and parried the blow rather than trying to block it. As a result, Karasuba's sword slid along Mitsu's, shooting sparks as the blades ground on each other.

Seeing his chance in this moment, Mitsu pushed his blade against Karasuba's and twisted, using its momentum against her. She slid forward slightly, but recovered in time to block Mitsu's blow toward her neck.

"You play for keeps, I see," she purred. "Excellent."

Minaka watched as steel met steel in a flurry of blows. Every once in a while, a hiss of pain was heard beyond the deafening crash of metal. But neither party slowed. They merely pressed every advantage they had available to them. Escalating every second, the fight soon became so fast that Minaka only saw blurs as the combatants dueled. However, what scared him even more than the speed and power of the combatants were the smiles on their faces.

It was a savage grin. A dark, lustful smirk. It was a horrifying visage. The smile of madness.

These two were fighting to the death, and they enjoyed every moment of it as if it were orgasmic. Minaka could never understand that Karasuba and Mitsu lived for the fight. Little else mattered. So they did, indeed, get an insane, dark ecstasy from their duel.

"Beautiful," someone commented. The duelists did not stop as Minaka looked up to see the formidable Mutsu standing over him, his own sword clutched in his hands.

"How can you say that?" Minaka cried.

"How can you hope to enjoy this sick game you are planning if you cannot appreciate the beauty of their movements?" Mutsu said.

"So this is why you called me, Minaka-kun?" a soft voice called. Kazehana, in all her beauty, also recognized the swordplay's elegance, despite not being a swordswoman herself.

"Yes!" Minaka yelled. "Stop them! Before they destroy everything!"

Mitsu's attention was shifted briefly to their audience, but only for a brief instant. He had not dueled anyone nearly as skilled as Karasuba in a thousand years. No, not since he last battled Marivus or Zodd had anyone challenged him. Indeed, her skill was godlike, as was her beauty. But her soul proved far more attractive than her skill or beauty.

No, Mitsu could not see her soul. He would need time to cast a spell in order to accomplish that. But he could _feel _her soul through their fight.

Through the centuries, Mitsu had fought millions of men. However, it only took his first fight to realize that during a duel to the death, whether completed or not, the combatants as intimate as lovers. For when they battle, their very spirits roar in rage with each other. They are exposed entirely. Their life. Their hopes. Their very existence is in the hands of the other. At the crucial moment, they are guided from life into death.

The truest proof of this is the "stain," as some men called it, upon the soul of the survivor. Yes, he might think of and cherish his lover. He might dream of her. Likewise, he never forgets the eyes of the men he has killed. He dreams of those that fell to his might. His thoughts drift to the dead. And, though it may drive the winner insane at times, he cherishes the life he ended. Without that sacrifice, he would have ceased to exist.

Karasuba was fighting with all her strength, and Mitsu recognized this strength, this passion, of hers. Her soul was lain bare before him, crying, "Take me if you can! But let your guard down, and I will have you!" She understood, at the basest level of her being, that her existence was dependent on this fight. She relished this knowledge. Thrived upon it.

Just as Mitsu did.

So her soul was gorgeous to him. Never had he witnessed such a kindred spirit.

And he would never disrespect such a being, man or woman, human or otherwise, by giving anything less than all of his strength and soul in return.

And so he did. Karasuba swung her blade from across her body, and Mitsu nearly failed to block the swift and devastating blow. Immediately after shrugging off the blow, he whipped his sword over his shoulder, where the recoil from his block forced it to, and straight toward Karasuba's shoulder. But her speed was not a joke. She blocked his blow with ease, but only just managed to keep hold of her blade. Every moment was critical, but neither party made any kind of real ground.

At that moment, another Sekirei arrived and joined the audience, her own formidable blade in hand.

"Miya! Thank the gods!" Minaka cried. "Stop them! You must stop them!"

The purple haired Sekirei, in all her beauty, poise, and power, glanced at Minaka as she studied the duel before her. She shook her head.

"To interrupt this fight would be to break Karasuba," Miya said calmly. "To her, this is courtship."

"It's love! I knew it!" Kazehana cried.

"Indeed, you are correct," Mutsu said. "I suspected it, but as I have watched I have become more certain."

"Who would have thought that _Karasuba _would be the first among us to find her destined one?" Kazehana sighed.

"Assuming they don't kill each other," Mutsu chuckled.

"Just watch," Miya said, knowing the outcome would soon be clear. The fight had escalated so much that one of the combatants would either die or be forced to submit.

Karasuba had felt nothing like this before. This heat. This exhilaration. She felt free, in a way she never thought possible. This was the best swordfight she had ever had, including her duels with Miya. The rush she was getting was incredible.

But she felt the heat in her Tama, her Sekirei Core. She was reacting to this man.

And she hated him for it.

How dare this human scum show up and force her to react this way? The only way she would become his was if he proved strong enough to take her.

So she fought, the high only getting stronger. Her soul only burning brighter. Her blade only moving faster. Steel arced through the air, and she parried it before thrusting forward, twisting as she went so her blade was less easily caught.

But this Ashikabi caught it anyway. How could a mere human react quickly enough, much less move his blade quickly enough, to block that blow?

Suddenly, as if a bucket of ice water was poured over her, Karasuba went cold. Her blade was stuck in the floor. His blade was at her neck. She had lost. And she had no idea how.

But that frigid chill lasted little longer than an instant. It was drowned by a surge of heat. It was as if her soul was set alight. She felt as if her skin would catch fire any moment, and her core was close to melting.

"I have won," Mitsu said between heavy breaths. Sweat dripped from both their brows.

"You have," Karasuba said, still slightly shocked. Her will to fight her body had vanished. Her awe at being defeated by a human kept her stock still.

But the shock, too, was soon buried beneath the heat. Karasuba did not wait a second longer. She brushed Mitsu's blade to the side, grabbed him by the collar, and pressed her lips to his firmly. Her tongue darted into his mouth and danced with his.

Initially, Mitsu was shocked by this action, but he soon melted into the kiss. Never, in all his lives, had his soul yearned for another as it did for Karasuba. No other woman came close

Jet black wings, only visible by the light they displaced, shot from Karasuba's back as she submitted her life, soul, and heart to Mitsu. He had proven worthy, if only just.

Everyone in the room felt joy at Karasuba's winging. Everyone that is, except Minaka, who felt nothing but horror. _What have I done? These two are monsters, and now… I'm doomed._

Miya, for her part, smiled softly and walked away. Karasuba had begun to worry her during the battle for Kamikura Island. She feared for her sanity and heart. But all Sekirei had one who they were destined to be with for eternity; their Ashikabi.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Mitsu finally broke apart from Karasuba for air. He looked into her steel grey eyes and spotted the manic gleam he had within his own. "Wow," he breathed before swooping in for another quick kiss.

He turned to Minaka, Karasuba still pulled close to him, and said with a feral grin, "You wanted to make this game interesting, Minaka? Now I'm apparently another part of it. You'll come to regret that. You have no idea the kind of hell you've invited upon yourself."

Turning once more to _his _Sekirei, Mitsu simply could not keep the grin from his face. "You coming with me?"

"Anywhere you go, I go," Karasuba said, matching his grin with a savage smirk of her own.

"Wait a minute! You can't threaten me!" Minaka yelled.

"And why not? Your Discipline Squad didn't seem to listen to you a moment ago. Why would they listen now?" Mitsu asked, a dark teasing tone in his voice.

"B-because if you don't stop that immediately, I'll deactivate Karasuba!" Minaka stuttered. Despite the fear lacing his voice, and in truth because of it, Mitsu knew that this was no bluff.

"The Jinki are not yours to command, Minaka," Karasuba growled.

The male swordsman, Mutsu, had drawn his sword, but it did not face Karasuba and her Ashikabi. No, his blade was at Minaka's neck.

And he did not stand alone. Kazehana also turned on him, though it seemed to pain her. In fact, Mitsu spied tears leaking from her eyes.

"We are not your toys, Minaka. We will not allow you to punish Karasuba and her Ashikabi just for finding each other out of fear," Mutsu said quietly.

"No, he is right to fear," Mitsu said. "He tried to have me killed. In all my time, no man has found this without regret. I always come back for him."

"How old are you anyway?" Minaka asked, his curiosity overtaking his fear for a moment.

"I'm seventeen," Mitsu said. "In this life."

"What?" Minaka said.

"I thought you were a genius? Figure it out," Mitsu said.

With that being said, Mitsu walked past the stunned Minaka as he tried to grasp the implications of those three simple words, Karasuba walking beside him as he went, her blade back in its sheathe and his back in its pocket of space.

"What is a Jinki?" Mitsu asked her quietly.

"I'm not certain myself," Karasuba answered. "But is has the ability to deactivate the Sekirei, among other things. Why? Do you want one?"

Mitsu chortled slightly. "I do, in fact. Mostly to piss off Minaka. But for now, let's get out of here. I have greater things to attend to."

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first, but this was a good place to stop for now. Bonus points for anyone who picked out the [REDACTED] reference!


	3. The God

**The God**

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Karasuba asked her Ashikabi, the still dumbfounded Minaka had fallen to his knees for whatever reason. _Did he realize what I meant? _Mitsu thought with a chuckle.

"We are going to the bank to retrieve my keys," Mitsu said. "It's been more than fifty years since I was last in Tokyo."

"It isn't called that anymore," Karasuba said with a smirk.

"I know damn well what this city should be called," Mitsu grumbled. "As if renaming the city back in the good old days wasn't bad enough. Their just lucky I wasn't here during that period."

"So, I'm guessing you aren't really seventeen," Karasuba said, an eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"Yes and no," came Mitsu's response. "I am seventeen, but my soul has passed from host to host across the centuries. I once made an effort to understand why, and I have some theories, but it doesn't really matter. Proof isn't truly possible, and in the world in which I live, and now you with me, proof is completely irrelevant and unnecessary. Some philosophers in the past touched on our existence being based on perception, and there is some truth to that. I've seen creatures disappear from all senses for decades. They could not be seen, touched, or smelled. Yet somehow they still exist, despite there being absolutely no evidence of their existence. On the other hand, there is a particular demon, some call him a god, that never physically manifests himself in this plane of existence. You can see him, smell him, touch him, everything. But he vanishes the moment he decides to stop projecting himself into our world. While this specter is here, one can interact with him, but he achieves this projection by manipulating the consciousness of everything he wishes. He is not truly there. One's mind only makes it seem so."

"Are you done?" Karasuba asked, amusement decorating her face. Her Ashikabi certainly could ramble.

"I may be," Mitsu said. "Anyway, I am seventeen, but I have been reborn hundreds of times, maybe thousands at this point; I stopped trying to keep track."

"Alright," Karasuba said slowly, nodding her head as she thought on that. "So you just keep dying over the ages and coming back afterward?"

"Aye," Mitsu said. "I've seen the birth of Egypt, Babylon, and other more ancient civilizations. History, I assure you, certainly repeats itself. Again and again."

"So what happens when you die this time?" Karasuba asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

Mitsu paused. "What do you mean? I assume the same thing as before. I die, and get reborn."

"You don't understand," Karasuba said, a harsh frown taking her face. "When the Ashikabi dies, so does the Sekirei."

Immediately, Mitsu froze in place. What would happen? He stood there for several long moment as he considered what might happen. Never before had he had to consider the consequence of his death. Sure, his death had affected others in the past, and some had died as a result, but it had never been so direct a casualty. And he had never cared before.

"I'll have to think further on that. Regardless, don't worry for the consequence of that at the moment. Nothing will be killing me any time soon," Mitsu reassured Karasuba. Her blade appeared at his neck again. "Except for you, possibly. And damn you're hot."

"Shut it," Karasuba growled. "I won't die because you are careless. You must have some sort of idea right now."

"There is only one option that I can think of immediately and it isn't all that appealing. Undeath is quite a pain to manage. And if I do it wrong, I lose my soul, which might mean if I were to be killed after the fact I would not reincarnate. I don't typically experiment in such a way," Mitsu said.

Karasuba glared at Mitsu for several long moments after that, but eventually sheathed her blade at her hip. "Die, and I'll haunt you for eternity."

"I don't doubt it," Mitsu said, offering her a small smirk. "And isn't there still a weapons ban here?" Mitsu gestured at Karasuba's formidable nodachi.

"There is," Karasuba said, "but I haven't had anyone say anything to me yet."

"How many men did you threaten or kill?" Mitsu asked playfully.

"A few threats," Karasuba said, "but Minaka handled most of the arrangements. He is slowly taking over the city. In a few short years, he will have the entire city under his control."

"Good for him," Mitsu said. "But he will only have legal control according to the humans. The others don't respect human laws unless it behooves them to do so."

"Others?" Karasuba asked.

"You'll meet them in time," Mitsu said. "Some of them can get nasty, though."

"I'm looking forward to it," Karasuba said.

"There are some creatures that even I avoid if possible. Hopefully you won't have to deal with that horror," Mitsu said, his voice low. Karasuba looked at him strangely.

"As you say, I suppose," she said.

Mitsu and Karasuba stayed fairly quiet for the rest of the journey to the bank and consequently to Mitsu's home. "How quaint," Karasuba commented. "It looks old."

"It is old," Mitsu said. "It wasn't all that easy to manage to keep this place around. It's a historic building. Odd, in a way, since I had it built."

"It is definitely traditional," Karasuba commented as Mitsu walked around lighting oil lamps.

"I never had electric lights installed," Mitsu said. "I prefer the comfort of a flame anyway. Far more peaceful."

"Well, peaceful or not, I like it," Karasuba said as she sauntered to Mitsu, her hips swaying. "It definitely sets the mood."

Mitsu growled under his breath as Karasuba shrugged her clothes off and dimmed the lights.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the screen door leading to the backyard, waking Mitsu from his slumber. He felt a weight on his chest he did not immediately recognize, and looked down to see Karasuba's ashen hair. Smiling as he lifted his lover off his chest, Mitsu left the futon behind and walked outside.

_A new day,_ he mused. _But this weight in the air… Surely they are not here already?_ Mitsu cursed under his breath as he stormed back inside. He tore through the house, looking for something in particular.

"What has you all riled up? And you haven't even gotten dressed yet," Karasuba said, undressed herself.

"Speak for yourself," Mitsu said, still searching. _I know I had some here. _

"What? Don't like it?" Karasuba teased, a devious glint in her eye.

"You know plenty well how much I like it," Mitsu said, standing up once more and striding toward his Sekirei. Karasuba's lips met Mitsu's in a storm of passion.

"I thought you said you had enough?" Mitsu asked, stroking Karasuba's cheek.

"Mmm, that was last night," Karasuba said. "But I'm hungry right now."

"I still need to get some food," Mitsu said, "so we will have to go out. Get dressed, I need to find something first."

"Alright," Karasuba said, licking her lips as she tore her eyes from her man. "But don't think I'm anywhere close to being done with you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mitsu said, turning back to his previous task. _Where in hell did I put it?_

Several minutes later, Mitsu looked underneath a tatami and found a hole filled with odd things: several canvas bags filled with various powders, a few strange skulls from all manner of monsters accompanied by several bones, and, the object of Mitsu's efforts, a clear orb with swirling mists within. "There you are," Mitsu said.

"A crystal ball?" Karasuba wondered.

"This is a real one," Mitsu said, "not one of the trashy balls of glass that hack gypsies and fortune tellers use."

"What's the difference?" Karasuba asked.

"Real crystal balls rarely, if ever, allow one to gaze into the future, and even then the seer must be extremely talented. Their true use is to gaze across space and observe the present. Once, they were used by leaders in ages long ago, though most crystal balls were used by wizards," Mitsu said.

"Why did you need to find it so badly? What do you need to see?" Karasuba asked as she slid her sword into its sheathe.

"I need to prepare it before I can use it," Mitsu rambled, "I had hoped that it would still be ready. Oh well. Anyway, I sensed something odd when I first woke up. I need the ball to check. If my feeling is correct, we will be in trouble."

"Can it wait until after we eat?" Karasuba asked, arms crossed.

"It will have to," Mitsu said, recognizing the dangerous look in her eyes. "Besides, it will take a considerable amount of time anyway. So I'll have to deal with it later today and probably over the course of the week."

Mitsu turned toward the door, but before he reached it, Karasuba grabbed his arm.

"You're forgetting something," she said.

Mitsu immediately looked down, remembering he was still naked.

"Oh, right."

* * *

"McDonald's? Really?" Karasuba asked.

"What?" I like their breakfast," Mitsu replied.

"What horrible taste," Karasuba sighed. "Maybe they drug their food?"

"They just might, but it would be something unnatural," Mitsu said. "Their food is screened by way too many governments to get by with a normal drug."

Karasuba chuckled a bit, but remained silent after that as Mitsu brushed some crumbs from his breakfast off his chest. Despite his cheerful demeanor, it was obvious that there was something bothering him. _It's probably the same thing from this morning, _Karasuba thought. The swordswoman always hated things like this. Everything is so much more straightforward when the problem can be solved with a swift cut.

"Wait," Mitsu said, raising his fist suddenly.

"What is it?" Karasuba asked, her hand slowly drifting toward her blade.

"I'm not sure," Mitsu said. "It's gone now."

"Somebody is a bit jumpy today," Karasuba commented. "Don't tell me all that steel you showed me last night was luck?"

"I'll show you luck," Mitsu growled as he grabbed Karasuba around the waist. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her roughly, her wings glowing brightly, though it seemed none of the bystanders took any kind of note.

"What did you do?" Karasuba asked.

"It isn't hard to make humans incapable of noticing something obvious. Minor deities have done it for millennia," Mitsu said, smirking to himself.

"You sly dog," Karasuba said as she moved back to her Ashikabi's lips.

However, before they could continue a guttural laugh rolled rippled through the air. Mitsu immediately drew his sword as he felt the temperature rise several degrees. He could see the heat rising from the ground as he turned, looking for the source of the laugh.

"So this being is what caused the event?" someone said.

"Show yourself!" Mitsu said, Karasuba at his side, a mixture of unease and glee on her face.

"Ah! It is you! The Everdying One," the voice chuckled. "I thought we had finally bested you, but you are worse than any cockroach."

"Damn you to hell!" Mitsu yelled.

"I've been there before. I don't fancy leaving this vacation of mine." The speaker finally revealed himself; a young man with glowing red eyes and flames leaping from his arms.

"Who are you?" Karasuba demanded.

"I'm sure your protector recognizes me by now," the man chortled.

"Ares," Mitsu growled. "Or at least that is what the Greek's called you. Why are you here?"

"I am a god," Ares retorted. "I do as I please."

"You haven't been worshiped in thousands of years," Mitsu said.

"I will not hesitate to cut you down once more, worm," Ares said.

"Over my dead body," Karasuba said, drawing her blade and sneering.

"Over your dead body, indeed," Ares said, licking his lips as he stared at the beautiful woman.

"Karasuba," Mitsu warned. He caught her eye and she seemed to understand, but wisely did not relax her stance. _Ares is a dangerous one. Centuries of wars have been driven by him alone._

"This woman has a fire in her heart," Ares said with lustful eyes. "I will forgive these offences committed against me if you were to give her to me."

"I would die first," Mitsu said, drawing his own blade from thin air.

"I hoped you would say that," Ares cried.

By merely exerting his will, Ares materialized a spear and Hoplon shield from thin air. Heavy bronze armor covered his body. Ares looked like he walked straight out of the Greek myths themselves.

"Let blood be shed!" Ares roared.

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. I'm a good student, which means I don't run away from my classwork. But that means leaving behind some stuff. Sorry. It will probably happen again. Scholarships need good grades, and I need scholarships. Therefore... You get it :)

Thanks for reading


End file.
